In gas turbine engines, balancing rotors is of importance for reducing vibrations. Usually, in order to balance a rotor, balancing weights are secured to the rotor at a particular circumferential position using additional securing devices, such as rivets for example. In addition to increasing the total weight of the assembly, the use of such additional securing devices increases the complexity of the assembly.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved balancing weight device for balancing a rotor assembly of a gas turbine engine.